Irish Demigods
by mybookaddiction
Summary: A trio of Irish kids travel to New York for a birthday holiday. They go to the beach off Camp Half-Blood land and Percy sees them. He takes them to Chiron. How did they get in the boundaries. And how did they get from the current western civilization to Ireland? Sorry if it sounds bad but please try it. My first story so it would mean a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson books or characters. That right goes to the amazing Rick Riordan.

**A/N: New story and new writer. This is my first story and uses many OCs so if you hate it tell me; if you like it tell me. Sorry if it's awful. This is based in the Percy Jackson world and you'll meet characters you know in chapter two. And here it goes:**

Alana blinked in the sunlight as she stepped off the plane. She and her two best friends, Aedan and Caoilainn **(A/N pronounced Kaylin, it's Irish)**, had taken a trip to New York from their home in Ireland. Their parents were just behind them, but it was summer holidays, and that was always a chance to go somewhere exotic. She supposed New York was fairly similar to Ireland, but it still would be interesting to go to the United States. It was certainly an adventure for the three friends.

Alana dashed inside the airport, waving towards her friends to hurry. Her friends followed quickly and they stood waiting for Aedan's parents, who were the chaperones for the trip. The three kids were 12 but certainly had nice lives, they acted a lot older than they were and seemed mature to other adults. They did well in school, surprisingly because all three had both ADHD and dyslexia, except Caoilainn, who only had ADHD. Alana supposed that was why they got along so well, they knew each other's problems so well.

The parents caught up and they meandered through the JFK airport. From what Alana had heard it was named after one of their presidents. It wasn't as though that mattered too much. The group reached the line for immigration, which thankfully wasn't too long. The officers checked their passports and let them through without a second glance. Alana was very glad the plane flight was over. She had never enjoyed plane flights; they always put her on edge. Luckily, she didn't fly too often, but this was a special trip for Aedan, who was turning 13 in a few days. She was excited for her best friend's birthday, he was the first to turn 13 as they all had summer birthdays.

Finally, the kids arrived at the Plaza Hotel; their parents were all fairly rich, and could afford the fancy hotel for the time they were there, and the special celebration of all the new teen's birthdays. It was, to them, a good investment of money to have the trip be all about the three friends for their teenager years.

Alana was amazed at the room. It had a lounge, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a walk-in closet, a kitchen stocked with food, and some other luxuries. Aedan's mom and dad were staying in another room, so the kids had the place to themselves. The girls were sharing a bedroom and bathroom, although the bedroom had two queen-sized beds and the bathroom had two showers and a bathtub. It was heaven.

Once they were settled in, Caoilainn pulled a map out of her messenger bag and called her friends to gather round. Since this trip was about them, they got to plan each day, so that's what they did. They planned each day, because the weather was good, and each friend planned their own birthday.

One of the activities they had planned for tomorrow was a trip to the beach at Long Island Sound. Alana loved the beach and would drag all her friends there no matter what their opinions of it. She tended to be pretty laid back but if there was a beach within 5 kilometres of her they couldn't not go. She would insist, and they knew the only way to get her to shush was to agree and go. Most of the time they ended up enjoying themselves, but Caoilainn and Aedan ended up with vicious sun burns.

Once they had planned their days they brought a schedule (neatly written by Caoilainn) to the parents. Aedan's parents were named Mayra and Breandan, and they both agreed to all the plans the trio had come up with. After the parents approved the three went back to their room and fell asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of the characters that are recognizable belong to me, along with any setting you recognize from a book. Those all belong to the amazing Rick Riordan.**

**Hopefully they will meet Percy in this chapter. Sooooooo….. Yeah. Then you'll start to see people you know in the story. Sorry for the long introduction to the story though **

**The Other Darling Child:** **Thanks so much for the review. It means a lot to a new writer like me! This takes place after the Giant War and Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason and Piper are the ones at CHB for those who have read BoO.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and you might be able to take a guess at who each character's parents are….. Maybe… Well here goes nothing….. **

**Alana POV**

I gazed out the window of the taxi as it drove us to the beach. I was beyond excited. I loved the ocean, and had since I was a child, but you didn't get to go to the beach much in Ireland, it was too cold. I had always wished to visit somewhere with nice, warm beaches, and here my wish was being granted. The taxi finally arrived and I hopped out quickly, grabbing my towel and water bottle. We got down to the sand, us kids in the front and the parents following behind. The strip of beach we'd been dropped off at was super crowded. Mayra and Breandan stopped there and told us to go ahead, and find somewhere peaceful and quiet, just the three of us, saying that they'd call us when we had to go, or vice versa. I suppose they trusted us a lot. We waved good bye to the parents and pushed our way through the crowd of people. When it started thinning out I took off at top speed across the sand, calling back to her friends: "Last one there is a rotten egg!" That held a lot more weight with them. Whenever someone made the challenge the last one to complete it had a rotten egg cracked over their head. It was an old tradition, one that the trio enjoyed very much. Eventually, I reached a spot along the beach where I couldn't see anyone but my friends in either direction. I drew a rough finish line in the sand and waited.

I sat down on the soft sand, relishing the feel of the sun, which they didn't get much in Ireland. I watched as my friends sprinted towards me, neither wanting to be last. At the final moment, Caoilainn pulled ahead of Aedan and ran across the finish line I had drawn with my toe in the sand. I laughed. "Well someone's going to get an egg on their head when we get back" I said, smirking. Then I stood up again, brushing the sand off my legs as I did so. "Wanna swim?" I asked my friends, walking to the waves and striding in. The water here was warm and comforting, and immediately I didn't feel so out of breath. My muscles relaxed and I rolled my shoulders. I sighed. "The waters really nice out here" I called to my friends. The two of them reluctantly strode over, both sliding in the water. "Yeah," Aedan replied "it's a lot nicer here than in Ireland" he added. I nodded. "Definitely" Caoilainn agreed. I laughed again. I suddenly ducked my head under and shook out my hair, getting it nice and soaking wet. I held my breath under the water for a second, then came back up, not even mildly out of air. I always won breath holding competitions against my friends, and swimming competitions at my school. I'd been swimming since I was 4 and had already been in competitions all over Ireland. Whenever I got an opportunity to swim overseas though, I had denied, staying with my friends. When I popped my head back up, looking towards the shore, I thought I saw a flash of sky-blue building. I blinked and it disappeared as quickly as it came but I couldn't get it out my mind.

(Time skip)

My friends and I hung out in the water for about 45 minutes before wading back up to the sand. We sat there for a while, laughing and joking around. We knew some cheesy jokes, but also some genuinely amusing riddles and jokes. Caoilainn was the best at riddles. She always was either the first one to guess it, or the only one to guess it at all.

"Oh, wait, I've got one!" I called happily, still laughing at Aedan's previous joke. "Okay, so a guy is lying dead in the middle of a field, with an unopened bag. There was no one around at the time of his death and he was not poisoned. How did he die?" I ask.

The others look confused and I feel proud. I'd even managed to stump Caoilainn for the time being. I waited, smirking at the looks on their faces. Suddenly, Caoilainn's face lights up and I know she has an answer.

"The bag, it was unopened right?" She asks first, as if clearing something up.

I nod and she smiles. "I think I know…" She starts.

"Well tell us, oh genius one!" Aedan jokes.

Caoilainn glares at him then says: "In the bag was a parachute. He was jumping out of a plane and didn't open the parachute so he died when he hit the ground."

I nod, impressed. "You really are unfairly good at this." I admit. "Your turn." I add.

"Oh how about this!" Caoilainn shouts. "What belongs to you but others use it more than you do?" she asks.

"Easy," Aedan said smugly "Your name. Other people always use it when talking to you, but you rarely ever use it." He continues.

Caoilainn nods. "Good job." She congratulates. "But now it's you turn Aedan." She adds. Aedan frowns for a moment before his face lights up.

"Got one!" He says smirking. "A man pulls up outside of a hotel and knows _immediately_ he is completely broke. What was he doing, and how?" Aedan asks.

I frown for a moment considering the question. Suddenly an image of us playing as kids popped into my head. I remembered Aedan himself freaking out over going broke in a certain game.

"They were playing Monopoly. One of the players had a hotel on their property and the other man didn't have enough money to pay, so he was broke" I blurt out.

Caoilainn looks impressed.

"Yup!" Aedan answered, looking happy.

"Good one." Caoilainn congratulates. "I'm surprised I didn't get it…." She adds.

I nod, agreeing with both her statements. She was the real genius of the three of us.

I heard a gasp behind me and whipped around, seeing a boy of about 18 standing behind us. He has black hair much like mine, except mine is dip-dyed green at the ends. He looks astonished, his sea-green eyes confused. The purple tips of Caoilainn's blonde hair hit her face as her head flings around. The boys continues staring, and the trio stares back at the strange boy, who radiated power. "Wh-who are you?" He stutters.

**A/N: And there's Percy in case you couldn't tell. Sorry if it's a bit short, but I wanted to leave it at that for now. My next couple chapters will be longer. Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry if it's bad… Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: None of the characters that appear in the Percy Jackson, or Heroes of Olympus series belong to me, along with most of the places that you hear about. These all belong to the amazing Rick Riordan.**

**Sooooooo….. Here is the next chapter, hope you likey. Sorry if it is a bit long but I couldn't stop it without it ending up to short so yeah. Thanks for reading.**

Caoilainn POV

I kept staring at the boy, my stormy grey eyes boring into his green ones. He looked at me in recognition.

"Annabeth?" He asks.

I frown. "Who the hell is Annabeth?" I ask skeptically.

He paused. "Uh... Nevermind. But seriously, who are you and how did you get here?" The boy asks, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I think the better question is who are you? And why are you asking how we got here? We walked. It's not like we teleported!" Aedan replies incredulously.

"It's not like we're sword fighting or something. We're just sitting here!" I add.

The comment seems to take him by surprise. I notice a silence from beside me and I turn to look at Alana. She looks dumbfounded, thoroughly shocked. I didn't understand why she looked so surprised. I mean sure, the guy was weird but she looked like she was having a serious trip down memory lane, and this was a guy she never expected to see again.

I leaned over towards her. "What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear.

She looked at me and gently shook her head, indicating it didn't matter. The boy was silent again, but getting over his shock. Suddenly, from behind him, over the hills, came a blonde girl. She ran up to the boy and kissed his cheek, not noticing us yet. The black haired boy coughed and the girl looked around. She had blonde hair and grey eyes, much like mine. The first person she noticed seemed to be Alana. She looks between my friend and the boy so many times I think her head is going to fall off. She whispers in the boy's ear and he nods.

"Well, um, I think we need to, uh, introduce ourselves... I'm Percy..." The boy stutters.

"I'm Annabeth." Adds the girl beside him.

I look at my friends nervously. Something about this pair set me on edge. They had just appeared on the beach from a seemingly random spot over the hills. "I'm Caoilainn. Spelled C-A-O-I-L-A-I-N-N. It's Irish." I say, trying not to stumble over my words. I look towards Aedan.

"And I'm Aedan." He says not seeming quite as confused as me or Alana.

Percy looked uncomfortable, as if he was about to deliver news he wasn't sure he liked.

"Okay look you guys. I don't know you and I don't know how you got here, so I'm going to need you to come with me. I have a friend who can help us figure this out."

I looked at him critically. "I think you're lying," I stated, feeling more confident. He looked baffled. "I think you and your friend here both have a pretty good idea what is going on and you're just not telling us. And judging by the looks you're giving me, you didn't expect to know this. Also judging by the looks you're giving each other you're realising that what I'm saying right now probably bears some resemblance to what someone you know would say. I'd guess perhaps even Annabeth. And so if I sound like Annabeth you're now making more assumptions about who I am." I continue, leaving everyone looking either confused (in the case of the two strangers), or proud (in the case of my friends).

"I would suggest you stop making assumptions about us, so you don't get things horribly wrong and embarrass yourselves." I added with a smirk.

The two frowned and nodded, as if accepting what I had said was true.

"That's all fine and well, but seriously, you being here is not supposed to happen. You should have encountered a barrier of some sort. But that's beside the point. We need to go talk to my... Friend." Annabeth says with authority. The way she said friend made me nervous. It was as if he was some all-powerful being. And the way she hesitated was as if she was looking for a better word. I decided to overlook it, not wanting to start another argument.

My friends looked at me for guidance and I nodded signalling it was okay. Alana voiced our final answer, as she was sort of the leader.

"Okay." She says reluctantly, scrunching up her face as if she didn't enjoy saying that.

"Good. Follow us then." Annabeth says, offering her hand to me to help me up. I ignored it and stood on my own, giving her a look to say that we may be younger, but I was certainly independent.

The rest of my friends stood up on their own. Percy started walking and Annabeth walked nest to him, holding his hand. I got the feeling they were dating, and very close, but didn't say anything.

They led us through a forest, where Percy pulled out a pen and began fiddling with it, although he never uncapped it. It seemed they were leading us in an arc as we walked, but I didn't question it, figuring that it was part of whatever secret made them think no one could get here. We were so far into the woods that I couldn't see the edge. That just fuelled my theory. We walked in silence through the woods, none more silent than Percy. He seemed like a gymnast, because he was so light on his feet. Annabeth had the same look, and they were both very fit, much like my friends and I. We were all into physical activity; I did ice hockey and gymnastics, Alana did swimming, gymnastics and fencing and Aedan played soccer and rugby. We all found sports relaxing for our ADHD, because we didn't have to sit still.

Finally we came out the woods and around the back of a sky-blue building, entering through the back door. Percy looked around, his gaze lingering on a stuffed leopard, as if it was about to move and ask for food. The room had a bunch of armchairs and a couch, and some tables with a few lamps and a soft rug.

"Chiron? It's Percy. Are you in here? And if you are we have... guests." Percy calls. I frowned at the way he said "guests". I vaguely recognise the name Chiron, as though from an early memory, or something I learned a long ago in school. It came to me suddenly: wasn't he some immortal trainer of heroes in Greek mythology? I shrugged the comment off, not wanting to go down that lane.

My thoughts were interrupted when a squeaking sound was made and a man rolled into the room in a wheelchair. He was wearing a tweed jacket and had messy hair and a beard. He looked middle-aged, but something in his eyes made him seem thousands of years older. He had an experienced and wise feel about him.

"Alana, Aedan, Caoilainn, this is Chiron. Chiron this is Alana, Aedan and Caoilainn." Percy introduces, gesturing to each one of us in turn.

Chiron opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Spelled C-A-O-I-L-A-I-N-N. It's-" I start but I am silenced by the man in the wheelchair.

"Irish. Yes I figured." Chiron says looking amused. "So, why are you here? What has made you such a big thing that Percy has brought you here?"

"Well, they were-" Percy starts before being cut off by Alana.

"We were relaxing on the beach, hanging out and then Percy comes along and just kinda stares at us for a while. Then Annabeth comes along and they decide to drag us back here because apparently we had gotten through some _magical boundary._" She says, the last two words steeped in sarcasm.

I try not to smirk but it shows through.

"Well it is strange that you were able to cross the boundary. Although once or twice we've had a pizza delivery man come through here…" Chiron says, trailing off.

Percy smiles, as if remembering it.

We sat in silence for a while, all of us trying to figure out what to say. I had been staring at Chiron's wheelchair when I noticed something.

"Sir, is there something you're hiding in that wheelchair because I couldn't help but notice that when you shift, the legs don't move a millimetre." I say. The entire crowd looks baffled, none more than Chiron himself. We sit in an awkward silence, everyone at a loss for words, unsure how Chiron would react.

Suddenly I hear a gasp from beside me and I turn towards the noise. I see Aedan covering his mouth and pointing, eyes wide and fingers trembling, at a spot above Alana's head. Hovering above her black hair is a glowing green trident. As everyone turns to look everyone looks amazed. Percy even stumbles backward and falls onto the couch, his hand clutching at a leather cord around his neck.

"_Di immortales!"_ Chiron whispers. Alana looks up as the sign fades. She takes a deep breath.

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell that was?" she grinds out looking worried.

"It's a long story… Why don't you sit down?" Percy suggests.

"Wait Percy, I think you should gather the Head Counsellors." Chiron says as we all take his advice and take a seat on the couches and armchairs scattered throughout the room. Percy nods and he and Annabeth disappear through the door. They returned a few minutes later with a group of around 16 kids, including the two of them. They started to introduce themselves: Jason, Percy (whom we already knew), Nico, Annabeth (whom we already knew), Clarisse, Piper, Thalia **(A/N: She is here representing the hunter who are visiting camp)**, Will, Leo, Katie, Rachel, Travis and Connor, Clovis and a few other names I couldn't quite remember. They all gather round and Chiron points to me.

"Why don't you introduce you and your friends and tell the story of what has happened so far to the new people." Chiron says, figuring I'm the best speaker. He was probably right.

I clear my throat and begin. "So, I'm Caoilainn, this is Alana and Aedan. We're from Ireland and we came to New York yesterday for a holiday because we all turn 14 within the next two weeks. **(Sorry I changed it. They are all 13, turning 14 and Percy is 17)** Our parents let us plan the trip so Alana wanted to go to the beach. We did but we wanted to have some space to ourselves so we find an empty part of the beach. We go swimming and when we some out of the water, Percy was there. We were all kind of confused and he asked us how we got to the beach. We told him we walked. There was some argument, and some of me making smart ass comments that surprised everyone and then they wanted us to follow them. We decided we would and they led us here. There was some awkwardness but then I figured out that Chiron was hiding something in his wheel chair then there was an awkward silence before this green trident thing appeared above Alana's head. And then you were called." I say finishing my story. They all let out gasps at the mention of the trident.

"So Perc, you've got a sister now have you?" One of them, I think Connor called. Percy glared and I frowned.

"Don't say that Connor. We haven't told them the whole story yet. About… You know…" Percy argues, trailing off at the end.

"Well then get to it!" Connor replies, annoyed. Suddenly there are more gasps and I look towards Aedan, then above my own head, as people were pointing to both. Above Aedan's head hovered a lightning bolt, and above my own, an owl. There were whispers and I shrunk back from the stares directed at me and my friend.

Chiron looked surprised but quickly regained his composure. "Well this is all the more reason to explain. Why don't you tell them everything that has happened recently, and all the stories? Take turns but how about Percy starts." Chiron says, trying to calm the crowd. Everyone nods in agreement so Percy begins to talk.

He started explaining all the Greek myths and legends, how they were all true. Then someone else started talking and my head absorbed it all like a sponge.

When they were done I just stared at them, unsure of what to believe.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. It was a bit longer and took me forever to write so I hope it is okay. Thanks for reading :)! **


End file.
